headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Dana
Angel Dana was a young woman who became one of hundreds of potential Slayers as a result of the witch Willow Rosenberg conducting a spell that awakened the power of the Slayer within her. Unfortunately, Dana was a troubled soul who had been committed to an insane asylum as a result of having been abducted and tortured by a man named Walter Kindel when she was 11-years-old. Once the power of the Slayer awakened within her, Dana broke out of the hospital and went on a killing spree. She came upon the vampire known as Spike, and learned that he had killed Slayers in the past. She fought with Spike, but in her deluded mind, believed that she was fighting her tormentor, Walter Kindel. Cabin in the Woods Dana was a young red-haired college student who was friends with a party girl named Jules. Dana was believed to be "virginal", and Jules set her up on a blind date with a boy named Holden. Dana, Jules and Holden were invited to go on a camping trip with Jules' boyfriend, Curt, which was to be held at a cabin in the woods owned by Curt's cousin. What they didn't realize, was that the cabin and the surrounding environs were under the control of a secret society committed towards preventing the Apocalypse by offering up ritualistic human sacrifices. Dana was selected to be the fifth and final sacrifice that would prevent the emergence of the Old Ones. The society manipulated the teens' behavior by pumping pheromones into the cabin and surrounding woods, prompting them to behave in certain ways. Dana actually did begin to develop a liking for Holden, but any chance of a romance between the two was put on hold when a family of zombies attacked the cabin. Jules was killed during affair, and Marty was gravely injured. Curt, Dana and Holden tried to escape in a recreational vehicle, but the society controllers cut off their escape path. Curt was killed while trying to jump his motorcycle across the ravine. Dana and Holden took refuge in the RV, but the zombie Mathew Buckner attacked them, killing Holden. Dana escaped to a nearby lake dock, but Buckner pursued her. Marty, having survived being stabbed in the back, saved her life by destroying the zombie. The two eventually discovered an access point into the society's facility, where they found prison cells filled with grotesque monsters. They released the prisoners, who then began slaughtering their way through the compound. The director of the facility finally emerged and revealed their entire plan. Dana and Marty refused to allow themselves to be part of the ritual, and thus the Old Ones emerged from their home dimension and destroyed the facility. Dana and Marty died as a result. Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Dana is a fictional patient and a minor character featured in the FOX Network television series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. She was played by actress Michelle Arthur and appeared in the 16th episode of season two, "Some Must Watch, While Some Must Sleep". Dana was a patient at a sleep clinic in Los Angeles, California. She shared a room with Sarah Connor. Category:Slayers